Terapia con el doctor Emmett Cullen
by Milagros Ramirez
Summary: Emmett tiene una nueva afición. ¡Quiere ser Psicólogo¡ y que mejor que practicar con tu propia familia- muy bien en nuestra primera sesión trataremos...
1. El nuevo pasatiempo de Emmett

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_Emmett tiene una nueva afición. ¡Quiere ser Psicólogo¡ y que mejor que practicar con tu propia familia- muy bien en nuestra primera sesión trataremos…_

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**"**__**El Nuevo Pasatiempo de Emmett**__**"**_

_**Capitulo Nº 01**_

**Jasper Pov**

Últimamente sentía a Emmett muy extraño, no había salido de su cuarto en horas, cosa rara en el que se autodenominaba a si mismo "un espíritu libre", solo espero que no este tramando algo desagradable aun no me recupero de lo de la ultima vez.

_Diez horas antes..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Emmett Pov**

Me encuentro muy aburrido, que podría hacer un sex simbol como yo para distraerse, Rose se había ido con Alice y Bella a Seattle para renovar sus guardarropas, que novedad siguen pasando los años y aun no comprendo la fascinación del duende por la ropa, aunque claro no me podía quejar ya que la ropa que me proporcionaba afianzaba mi extraordinaria belleza, Dios mío que hice para ser tan lindo, en fin, Jasper estaba leyendo y Edward tocaba el piano.

No podía concebir que Emmett y aburrimiento estuvieran coexistiendo en el mismo espacio, pero creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando se llega a la vejez, pobre Edward y Jasper y pensar que se veían tan jóvenes, como engañan las apariencias.

En cambio yo Emmett Cullen me renovaba casa cierto tiempo para no caer en la monotonía, y ya era tiempo de buscar mi nueva afición, los tiempos cambian y Emmett no se puede quedar atrás. Comencé a buscar en el lugar que sabia no me defraudaría, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos, el y yo, yo y el, mi siempre confiable y amigo secreto: Google, muy bien ¿Cómo que podría hacer?... ¡Ya se¡ seré astronauta, como no necesito respirar seré el mejor... Lo malo es que eso complicaría las cosas, causaría envidia entre los otros astronautas y eso no seria bueno par el trabajo en equipo.

Aunque uno de mis sueños frustrados es ser modelo de ropa interior, pero la ultima vez que insinué eso Rose no me le dejo acercar por un buen tiempo, situación por la que no pienso volver a pasar. Bueno esto se me pone más difícil que la última vez, el mundo entero espera la nueva versión de Emmett, es que soy tan bueno en todo, que duele privar a las demás profesiones de mi excelencia. Así que seguí buscando, no me daría por vencido mi nuevo yo saldría a relucir muy pronto, así que seguí con mi labor, pero mientras abría una ventana, apareció una publicidad, donde salía una figura animada del planeta y como la imagen me guiño un ojo no me resistí y le di clic.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_..._ Lo que vieron mis ojos no lo podía creer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Emmett y el calentamiento global

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer**__**.**_

**"****Emmett y el calentamiento Global****"**

**Capitulo Nº 02**

**R****osalie Pov**

Muchas veces Alice exagera, yo no tengo nada en contra de la ropa pero no me afecta si no encuentro lo que quiero, pero Alice Cullen no, se puso como loca cuando vio según ella el vestido de su vida, el pequeño e insignificante detalle era que no había de su talla, ya que era un vestido de edición limitada, comenzó a amenazar a la dependiente que si no le conseguía uno a su talla conocería el lado oscuro de Alice Cullen; Bella como siempre se puso colorada y me pidió que sacara a Alice del lugar, cuando fije mi vista en ella pude apreciar que estaba en trance lo mas seguro buscando cual era la mejor forma de vengarse de la dependiente, así que la saque, mientras que Bella se disculpaba con la muchacha.

Después de ese aparatoso incidente, al fin llegamos a casa, cuando entramos Alice comenzó a rier estrepitosamente y se dirigió directo a la cocina, así que la seguí, la imagen que vi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, Emmett se encontraba alado de un montón de botellas de plástico, mientras las agarraba y las llenaba con agua del grifo, Jasper a su lado parecía que intentaba razonar con el, mientras Edward lo miraba divertido desde el umbral del a puerta.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?_**-**_ dijo bella, cuyo rostro mostraba la misma confusión que el nuestro.

— Su mente esta hecha un lio no hace nada mas que pensar en planeta-calor-agua-sexi_** -**_dijo Edward, riéndose al decir lo ultimo.

Me acerque a Emmett para averiguar que le pasaba, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, dejo las botellas y se abraso a mis pies.

— Rose, Rose, planeta –calor- agua…. POR QUE NADIE ME LO DIJO, SE QUE LA VERDAD ES DURA, PERO TENIA DERECHO A SABERLO- dijo Emmett como loco, todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

— Esto tenia que pasar algún día, les dije que tarde o temprano Emmett se daría cuenta que sufre de idiotes-dijo Jasper fingiendo pesar, y todos comenzaron a reír.

— Parece que su mente ya se aclaro, y lo que pasa es que al parecer Emmett vio un video sobre el… calentamiento global… y cree que juntando agua, estará preparado para cuando venga la "Escases"… y no recuerda que es un vampiro y no necesita de agua para sobrevivir**-** dijo Edward y por su tono se veía que esta situación lo divertía.

— Lo vez bebe no tienes por que preocuparte… bueno no puedo decir lo mismo de todos- dije dedicándole una acongojada sonrisa a Bella, mientras Edward me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ok, admito que no me acordaba que era un vampiro... No me miren así, yo no tengo la culpa, SI USTEDES HUBIERAN VISTO LO QUE MIS OJOS VIERON TAMBIÉN SE HUBIERAN OLVIDADO (N/A: video que Emmett vio: calentamiento global para niños .com/watch?v=IqAoNYeho0Y&feature=related), FUE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE… POBRE SUSI- dijo Emmett agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

— Emmett tranquilízate, estoy seguro que Susi lo superara, tienes que darle el ejemplo, se fuerte por ella- le dijo Jasper en son de burla, pero al parecer Emmett no se dio cuenta.

— Jasper, Jasper, es que no lo entiendes, esto empeora cada vez mas y no eso solo por la pequeña Susi, también afectar a mi negocio- dijo Emmett mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

— ¿Cuál negocio Emmett? Si tú no trabajas- le dije, esto ya estaba colmando mi paciencia.

— Rose… hay cosas de mi que no sabes… cosas que te asustarían_**-**_ dijo Emmett con un tono perturbador y todos lo miramos exasperados.

— Emmett, tranquilízate, respira… eso es, ahora bota todo el aire por la boca, muy bien- le dijo bella que se encontraba a lado de Emmett, mientras el habría los ojos como platos y comenzó a hablar.

— YA SE QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, MI MISIÓN EN EL MUNDO- dijo Emmett, mientras corría furibundo en dirección a la habitación.

**Emmett Pov**

Ese vistazo al futuro, no pudo ser una coincidencia… soy el elegido, tengo que hacer entender a los demás cual es el verdadero problema, se lo debo a Susi, después de mucho pensar llegue a la conclusión de que, debía adentrarme en la cabeza de los demás, para hacerles entender que sus problemas no son nada comparados con los de Susi. Tenia que encontrar la forma de llegar a la Psiquis de las personas y la única forma de conseguirlo era que Emmett Cullen iba hacer Psicólogo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Horas después_

Ahora estaba listo, siempre supe que internet era mi mas grande aliado, lleve un curso de Psicología de 5 horas por la red, no se si será legal, pero no podía desconfiar del internet, no de el, el nunca me defraudo, siempre estuvo a mi lado, si no abría sido por Rose me abría casado con la computadora, sabia que nuestro amor era imposible, Edward era el único que sabia mi secreto mas oscuro, pues veía en mi mente cuando fantaseaba, y un día me descubrió poniéndole un velo a la pantalla.

Ahora me solo falta unos segundos para que la impresora acabe de imprimir mi titulo, y el mundo conocería al nuevo y grandioso Psicólogo Emmett Cullen.

**Esme Pov**

Carlisle y yo acabábamos de llegar, todos parecían intrigados, Alice no paraba de sonreír y Edward solo negaba con la cabeza sin parar, como si no pudiese creer algo. Entonces entro Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan elegante, traía puesto terno y unos lentes sin vidrio, y en la mano llevaba un papel.

— Familia, tengo un anuncio que hacerles, se que mi comportamiento en las ultimas décadas fui infantil, pero e cambiado, tengo una misión en la vida y les pido que me apoyen- dijo Emmett, si u viera sido humana estaría llorando, me sentía tan orgullosa de la forma que hablaba.

— Emmett…_-_ dijo Edward— Doctor Emmett de ahora en adelante- lo interrumpió Emmett mientras mostraba un papel que decía" Doctor Emmett Culle, Psicólogo".

— Díganme que esto no esta pasando- dijo Rosalie con una expresión preocupada.

— Se que es duro tener que compartirme, pero es por el bien mayor, ahora padre, o mejor dicho colega, te comunico que mañana comenzaremos la primera sesión- dijo Emmett, todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

— Oh por favor deberdad crees que te vamos a seguir el juego- dijo Jasper que al parecer no le agrada la idea, estos chicos tendrían que ser mas cordiales con Emmett que es tan tierno y desinteresado.

— Jazz querido Jazz, hieres mis sentimientos, yo encuentro mi camino en la vida y tu te opones a ayudarme… mamá,__- dijo Emmett mientras se me acercaba y comenzaba a sollozar, no podía creer que fueran tan crueles, lo abrase y también comencé a sollozar, abecés los chicos pueden ser tan crueles y mas con un alma sensible como Emmett.

— Escúchenme todos, mañana comienzan su primera sesión de terapia con Emmett, queda claro… no Rosalie, no hay escusa, y tu Jasper deberías disculparte con Emmett- les dije, todos bajaran la cabeza, mientras Bella sonreía- Bella cariño, tu eres parte de la familia también, nos vemos mañana a las ocho- les dije, y me retire.

**Bella Pov**

Genial Emmett había perdido la cabeza y yo tendría que asistir al espectáculo ¿que malo podría pasar en una terapia con Emmett?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Al día siguiente_

— Dime que no estoy apunto de hacer lo que voy hacer- le dije a Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada de su casa.

— Lo siento Cariño, pero si te consuela todos estamos igual -me dijo Edward, Cuando entramos a la sala, todo estaba oscuro, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, se encontraban sentados, mientras Emmett estaba en medio, al parecer no se había quitado la ropa de ayer, pero lo que no comprendía es que usara lentes sin luna, al parecer se había obsesionado con su apariencia.

— Muy bien en nuestra primera sesión trataremos…_**-**_ dijo Emmett, pero Jasper lo interrumpió— listo esto se acabo, es broma no, tu no eres Psicólogo, y yo no voy a seguir tu tonto juego- le dijo Jasper, en eso Esme apareció por el umbral de la puerta y se limito a mirar a Jasper y este bajo la mirada y se sentó— comienza cariño- le dijo Esme, hasta siento punto la entendía, Emmett era su hijo lo quería, pero obligarnos a seguir su juego ya era demasiado.

— Gracias madre, ahora comencemos, primero con… la señorita Swan, dijo Emmett, tierra trágame, si este es mi momento de morir, hazlo, no me opondré.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. La venganza del Oso

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer.**_

"**La**** venganza del Oso****"**

**Capitulo Nº 03**

**Emmett POV**

Este era mi momento… yo el grandioso Emmett Cullen los tenia en mis manos, aquel que dijo que el día de la madre solo se celebraba una vez al año, nunca conoció a la mía. Si no fuera por Esme…

La primera seria Bella, la quería mucho, pero me robo el Título del consentido de la casa, aún anhelo esos días en todo giraba alrededor de Emmett, cuando Edward me tocaba una canción de cuna para mis días de "dulces sueños Emmett", que días, aun recuerdo mi faceta de científico donde trate de encontrar la cura para que los vampiros puedan dormir, tenia la teoría que la música para dormir podría ser la solución y le ofrecí a Edward desinteresadamente la oportunidad de participar, pero el muy se negó, lo bueno es que al final cedió claro habiendo discutido con Esme horas antes de que se diera por vencido; no se como no se me ocurrió esto antes, pero al fin conocerían la venganza del Oso, si hay algo peor que una mujer despechada, es un Emmett herido.

**B****ella Pov**

— Muy bien su nombre completo- pregunto Emmett, yo solo me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada, no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo pasar por esto— señorita por favor…

— Emmett tu ya sabes como me llamo_**-**_le dije, quería que la tierra me tragara.

— Es necesario, además ahora soy el Doctor Cullen- dijo, esto cada vez se ponía peor, y no iba de broma, no sabia que un vampiro podía perder la razón.

— Isabella Marie Swan- le dije sin mirarlo, esperanzada que un meteorito cayera y le ponga fin a esto.

— Por lo que veo en su historial es hija de padres separados_**-**_ dijo, no sabia si enojarme mas o reírme, por que lo dijo supuestamente leyendo una hoja en blanco.

— Si- me limite a contestar, solo esperaba que esto acabara pronto.

— Dígame como se sintió cuando sus padres se separaron- me dijo mirándome de una manera que me dio escalofrios.

— Emmett mis padres se separaron cuando era bebe, no creo que me diera cuenta_**-**_ le dije, esto ya me sacaba de quicio.

— Esta bien, pero Bella el no haber crecido con una figura masculina a tu lado, crees que fue el punto determinante en tu vida para aferrarte a Edward como lo haces… esta bien lo amas pero cuanto influyo eso en tu Edward dependencia_**-**_ me dijo, por un momento deberdad parecía un Psicólogo, pero era Emmett tenia que tenerlo presente— Emmett por favor-Le dije con la esperanza de que parara.

— Muy bien Bella tu actitud me dice que es un tema no superado, dime Bella, aún te duele, cuando vez a los demás niños con sus papas, no te gustaría ser ese niño- dijo Emmett, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

— Bella, estamos aquí para ayudarte, confía en mi, yo siento tu dolor, hubo épocas en mi excitante vida cuando me encamine en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, para revivir al papá de una pobre niña India que lo había perdido, se crearon leyendas entorno a mis aventuras, incluso un programa de televisión…-__dijo Emmett, pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

— Emmett como te hacemos entender que tu no hiciste eso…_**-**_ dijo Jasper con un tono de voz cansino, mientras que Edward al ver mi consternación me dijo— lo que pasa es que Emmett vio un programa japonés y cree que es la reencarnación de un tal Goku**-** me dijo mientras se reía.

— Mis vidas pasadas son asunto mío, que no quieran reconocerlo no es mi problema, de eso ya hablaremos mas tarde, ahora sigamos con la señorita Swan**–** me dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, me miraba con sus ojos hipnotízante, me sentía como ida- BELLA DILO, DILO, REGRESA AL PASADO, ERES UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA, VEZ A LOS DEMÁS CON SUS PADRES, QUIERES SER LA NIÑA_**- **_dijo Emmett, y lo que mas me asustaba era que lo estaba viendo, me encontraba en el parque, una niña miraba a un niño que esta sentado en una banca con sus papas comiendo helado, esa niña quería ocupar el lugar del otro niño, lo quería con todo el corazón, y en eso esa niña se convertido en mi.

**A****lice Pov**

Bella comenzó a llorar, y Edward la abrazo. —_SI QUIERO SER ESA NIÑA_- grito Bella- _MUY BIEN BELLA, SÁCALO TODO, TODO _- le dijo Emmett mientras le ayudaba a recostarse.

— Desde pequeña, veía como los demás niños salían con sus papas, yo me decía que no importaba, pero siempre los espiaba…__- dijo Bella y comenzó a llorar otra vez— y como te hizo sentir eso- le dijo Emmett— Mal- dijo Bella y siguió llorando.

— Eso Bella… muy bien, siéntate, por el momento es suficiente contigo – le dijo- gracias, es que… yo… Emmett…-balbuceaba Bella.

— Ya ven, Bella lo izo muy bien…__- dijo Emmett, mientras sonreirá maquiavélicamente.

**Bella Pov**

Me sentía como ida, nunca creí que una charla con Emmett sirviera para algo, ahora debía darle más crédito.

— Ahora Jasper Hale… por favor siéntate en el mueble- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a el.

**Jasper Pov**

No podía creer que Bella se haya dejado llevar por Emmett, pero si cree que con migo podrá se equivoca, si no fuera por Esme, hace tiempo me hubiera ido de esta payasada, pero no me quedaba de otra, así que me dirigí "al mueble"

— Muy bien señor Halle, lo que veo en su expediente, usted fue un soldado- dijo Emmett.

— Si "Doctor Emmett"- le dije con sorna— que nos podría decir de la guerra… - dijo Emmett, y por más que lo intente no pude resistirme.


	4. La secta de Emmett

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer**__**.**_

**"****La secta de Emmett****"**

**Capitulo Nº 04**

**Jasper Pov**

No, no, no, no, nooooooo… tenia que resistir, todo el entrenamiento militar que había llevado tenia que salir a flote, el capitán Jasper Whitlock no se podía dejar vencer por un civil inmaduro y con tendencia a idiota. Pero… esta es la primera vez que me preguntaban tan abiertamente por este tema tan fundamental para la historia… pero no, este era Emmett no debía permitir que me manipulara… aunque esa clase de Psicología que llevo por internet debió ser muy buena y le enseñaron armas secretas para lograr sacar información y manipular la mente, tenia que ser fuerte,.. Pero y si solo… no, no…

**Alice Pov**

Pobre mi Jazz se veía que tenía un gran conflicto interno, Emmett había puesto el dedo en la yaga, tocando temas que lo ponían tan sensible.

— Buuuee…nonooo… yo, yo… NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO–comenzó a gritar Jasper tomándose la cabeza con las manos, me partía el corazón se veía tan vulnerable, iba a acercarme a el cuando Bella se acerco a mi Jazz, le puso una mano en el hombro y ambos se miraron a los ojos, no se que vio en ellos y entonces mi Jazz comenzó a hablar.

— El Ejército de los Estados Confederados de América se organizó el 6 de marzo de 1861 para defender los recién creados Estados Confederados de América de las acciones militares del gobierno de los Estados Unidos durante la Guerra Civil Americana.…**-** comenzó a decir Jasper, pero parecía poseído, esa es la principal razón por la que nunca tocábamos ese tema delante de el, y Emmett lo sabia, y se estaba aprovechando de eso para hacer sufrir a Jasper, pero no podía hacer nada mientras Esme siguiera de su lado, ninguno tenia el valor de contradecirla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… _2 horas mas tarde…_

**Rosalie Pov**

Genial, si Jasper no se calla, tendré que usar la fuerza Emmett _(fuerza bruta)_, quiero mucho a mi bebe pero hay veces como esta que no lo soporto, pero Esme estaba de su lado y ahí no podía objetar nada.

— El 23 de junio de 1865, Stand Watie, de Oklahoma, se convirtió en el último general confederado en ser derrotado. Al momento de la rendición final los Confederados estaban divididos en tres regiones, una totalmente embolsada en Carolina del Norte, otro acorralados en Florida y sur de Alabama incomunicada por un bloqueo manual y la ultima en Texas aislada de las demás fuerzas- dijo Jasper, y quería saltar de emoción parecía que al fin se había acabado.

— Muy bien Jasper, vez lo fácil que es… ahora dime como te hace sentir esto, cuan fundamental fue eso en tu vida- le dijo Emmett mientras lo veía raro, esto no me gusta nada.

— Tu puedes Jasper… Emmett es el camino- le dijo Bella a Jasper, esto me desconcertó, Bella se veía rara, nunca fue mi persona mas querida pero me preocupaba, se veía como en trance me recordaba a los fanáticos religiosos.

**Bella Pov**

Jasper también la había visto, lo vi en sus ojos, toda mi vida creí que sabia lo necesario de la vida para seguir adelante, pero no era Así Emmett nos mostro el camino.

**Emmett Pov**

Quien dijo que no lograría nada en la vida, ahora seguía la fase dos de mi plan, era el momento de comenzar con la fundación _"el hermano Emmett los acoge y se ve sexi"_, fundado por el grandioso Emmett Cullen, y sus primeros miembros serian Bella Swan y Jasper Hale, jajaja no podría salir mejor.

— Me hace sentir mal… todos se sienten el centro del universo y nadie se pone a pensar que es lo que Jasper quiere, si a Jasper le disgusta…- dijo Jasper, esta era mi revancha Jasper, por no dejar que jugara con tus soldaditos, que escusa tan barata era decirme que eran de colección y por eso no los podía sacar de su estuche, siempre e sabido que realizan complots anti-Emmett.

— Emmett…-dijo Edward reprendiéndome, se me había olvidado que podía leer mi mente, pero Súper mami Esme entro en acción.

— Edward no interrumpas la sesión de Emmmettsito, no vez lo vez lo bien que lo esta haciendo, hablaras cuando sea tu turno… no nada… Doctor Emmett continúe por favor- dijo Súper mami Esme.

**Rosalie Pov**

— Muy bien Jasper, tu lo vez, yo te entiendo, mírame, somos tu y yo, puedes soltarte conmigo…. Yo te enseño el camino tu decides si lo sigues... No…Bella- dijo Emmett viendo a Bella, entonces ella se acerco a el, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

— Si Hermano Emmett la luz y el camino, como pude ser tan siega…- dijo Bella y se acerco a Jasper y ambos se abrasaron, cada momento que pasaba todo era más ilógico, parecía que habían caído en una etapa de frenesís.

— B-Bella… tu también lo viste… vamos hermana- le dijo Jasper a Bella y Emmett les dio una hoja a cada uno que decía _"el hermano Emmett los acoge y se ve sexi", _en eso Edward trato de traer a Bella con el, pero Esme no se lo permitió y le dijo que Emmett sabia lo que hacia.

— Pero…-dijo Edward— nada Edward deja que Emmett maneje la situación**- **dijo Esme, se veía tan complacida con lo que Emmett asía.

**Emmett Pov**

Segunda fase del plan listo, el siguiente era un hueso duro de roer, pero no por eso imposible.

— Edward Cullen por favor es el siguiente apersónese- le dije.

— Emmett, sabes que conmigo no vas a poder, me sorprende que Jasper y Bella cayeran, pero ellos son muy susceptibles, acabemos esto ya, mejor date por vencido- dijo Edward, mientras Esme lo miraba con tristeza y a mi me sonreirá para infundirme confianza.

— Bueno... Ya acabaste... siéntate…-le dije, sabia que Edward no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente pero no me culparían por no intentarlo, el expediente de Edward no tenia mucho de donde agarrarse excepto por unos asesinatos en el pasado pero quien no sucumbió a la tentación, así que eso no me iba a servir, tenia que agarrarme de algo… pero de que…. ¡Ya se¡... jajaja mi querido Edward, lamentaras el día, que te burlaste de mi afición por el ballet, yo le veía nada malo, desde que vi esa película donde un niño con el mismo coraje que Susi luchaba por su sueño de convertirse en bailarín de Valet, me llego muy dentro, pero nadie comprende que el Ballet no solo era para niñas, Rose me apoyaba y decía que me hacia ver mas sexi, Edward se que me escuchas heriste mis sentimientos, un bailarín de Ballet también sufre, ahora entiendo el dicho de que la vida da vuelta, y tu lo vivirás en carne propia .

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos.**_


	5. Te quiero yo y tu a mi I

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer.**_

**"****Te quiero yo y tú a mí I****"**

**Capitulo Nº 05**

**Emmett Pov**

Me encontraba en las paradisiacas Islas del Caribe, a la luz de la luna… ¿? Disculpen me dejo llevar por mi imaginación y empiezo a divagar cuando me enfrento a situaciones extremas, pero ya es el momento de volver a la realidad y con eso a la siguiente fase de mi plan.

Sujeto Edward Cullen, aficiones la música y su novia Isabella Swan, entre sus deficiencias esta que le gusta ser el que tome las decisiones, llevar el control de la situación y hubo una época de su vida en que tuvo complejo de Dios _(cuando mataba a los malos en la época que se separo de Carlisle)_, y esporádicamente un leve padecimiento de bipolaridad, tomando nota que le suele ocurrir cuando se encuentra con el grandioso Emmett Cullen, llega tan feliz de la casa de Isabella Swan y por motivos que en aquel momento desconocía y ahora ya comprendo, debido a su padeciendo de bipolaridad es lo que hace que apenas ve lo que e hecho con su cuarto y otras cosas que me da pereza recordar, cambien bruscamente de humor y de estar feliz pase a ira, incluso llegando a parecer que tiene instintos asesinos contra el sujeto mencionado anteriormente, pero claro ahora entiendo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si no con su padecimiento, que bueno estaba temiendo que mi comportamiento era impropio, eso demuestra y confirma mi perfección y superioridad, pues no hay nada que este noble sujeto no haga bien. Muy bien Edward... comencemos- le dije, este momento era critico en mi carrera, el mayor reto después de que logre esconder de Carlisle uno de mis secretos mejor guardado, nadie supo nada excepto Edward, con el no se puede tener privacidad, el y yo somos los únicos que sabemos lo que le paso a ese arbitro tan voluble que cabio de decisión y balido ese gol.

— Emmett, sabes que esta charla es inútil, no vas a poder hacer nada contra mi- dijo Edward, en ese momento me sentía bajo mucha presión, primero con lo de mi fundación, el tener que mantener las apariencias, y ahora domar al fundador del Club-anti Emmett.

— Eso no esta en discusión ahora, comencemos de una vez, muy bien, no te preocupes usare el método inclusivo de ayuda mas eficiente que encontré, estas en las mejores manos hermanito- le dije, ahora tendría que improvisar, lo de la fundación consumió todo mi tiempo para perfeccionarla, y deje a Edward en segundo plano, para que veas lo que se siente Ed.

— Comencemos para amenizar la charla poniéndonos un nombre de cariño- le dije, eso si lo había pensado bien y había encontrado uno muy bueno jajaja, Dios mío que aria esta familia sin mi.

—Desde ahora en esta sección serás "pequeño gigante"- le dije estaba muy orgulloso de el nombre que había encontrado, una fusión tan excitante de palabras solo lo podía encontrar en mi guía, aquel al que siempre acudo cuando dicen algo que no entiendo, los otros diccionarios, tienen conceptos muy extendidos, pero en este todo lo resume en una palabra, por eso siempre porto mi "Diccionario de antónimos", aun recuerdo el día en que conocí su grandeza.

_Flash back_

_Me encontraba en el cuarto de Jasper, aprovechando que había salido a cazar, siempre me gusta ver sus soldaditos, aunque el diga que son figuras de colección, como si alguien comprara algo así solo para mirarlo, a otro con eso._

— _Emmett no entiendes el concepto de privado- me dijo Jasper, que al parecer había regresado mas pronto que tarde, o como sea._

— _He… ¿no?...- le dije, no sabia que hacer estaba en alerta roja, amenazo con hacer cosas con su don que solo de tratar de pensar en ello me causaba escalofríos._

— _Pero ahora lo averiguo- le dije, y logre salir, aunque me encontraba muy perturbado por ese nuevo descubrimiento, yo Emmett Cullen, no sabia el concepto de privado, por lo que fui al despacho de Carlisle y le pedí que me indicara donde podía encontrar dicha información._

— _¿Que tu que Emmett?... bueno, ahí esta en la segunda fila, te dejo tengo que regresar al hospital-y se fue, me dirigí hacia donde me indico, tome uno de los libros que se encontraba ahí, pero era muy grande, necesito uno que sea resumido, así que tome uno delgado que titulaba, "antónimos", peculiar nombre para un libro pero no debo de expresarme mal seguro Don Antónimo, fue un gran hombre en su época y transmitió todos sus conocimientos a este ejemplar, así que lo tome y localice la palabra privado._

— _público… -Estaba tan feliz de que un libro me diera la razón y abalara todos mis actos, desde ahora encaminaría mi vida con las enseñanzas de este libro._

_Fin Flash back_

— ¿Pequeño gigante?, no apetecerías mejor bajo a arriba jajaja… cuando creía que Emmett no podía caer mas bajo- dijo Alice, riéndose de algo, después lo averiguaría.

— Déjalo ser Alice, nadie dice nada de tus deficiencias- le dijo Rose a Alice, me hiso sentir bien que me defendiera, aunque no entendía de que exactamente.

— Muy bien continuemos con la sesión… "pequeño gigante", haremos una sesión de preguntas y respuesta…- le dije

—…Esme, se que no e sido el mejor de los hijos, pero esto es humillante- me interrumpió Edward, dirigiéndose a Esme, quien solo se limito a mirarlo decepcionada.

— Haber pequeño gigante, ¿lo que más odias?- le pregunte.

— Emmett- se limito a contestar, lo cual me sorprendió, comúnmente, todos los Emmett éramos muy carismáticos y queridos.

— ¿Cuál es lo que mas te irrita?- le pregunte.

— Emmett- volvió a responder.

— ¿Lo que no soportas?- le pregunte.

— Emmett- me volvió a responder, esto ya era preocupante, tendría que hablar con ese tal Emmett, no puede dejar mal parados a todos lo Emmett.

— Muy bien, por lo visto este tal Emmett, te perturba mucho- le dije analizando la situación, tendría que encarar a ese tal Emmett, nadie se mete con mi hermanito, iba a continuar con la sesión cuando Jasper entro y me comunico que ya estaban listo, genial, este seria el comienzo de la expansión de mi fundación "El hermano Emmett te acoge y se ve sexi", después de esto iríamos a la cumbre.

— Lo siento, tendremos que hacer un break a favor del nuevo acontecimiento mundial, el lanzamiento mundial de la fundación el hermano Emmett los acoge y se ve sexi, las inscripciones estarán abiertas desde mañana- les dije, y los dirigí a la otra estancia donde Jasper y Bella habían arreglado todo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Alice Pov**

Esto no podía estar pasando, sabia que mis culpas eran grandes y algún día las pagaría, pero no hoy, no ahora, no así.

**Rosalie Pov**

Esto si era frustrante, temo que la que esta mal es Esme, no puedo creer que lo deje llegar tan lejos.

**Esme Pov**

Nunca creí que llegaría haber algo tan… no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas.

**Edward Pov**

Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, Edward concéntrate, piensa en lo que sea, no puedes dejarte llevar por esto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Reitero mil disculpas por la demora**__**.**_


	6. Te quiero yo y tu a mi II

**TERAPIA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT CULLEN**

_**Historia Original: Una de mis personas favoritas Stephanie Meyer.**_

**"****Te quiero yo y tú a mí II****"**

**Capitulo Nº 06**

**Alice Pov**

Esto no esta pasando, Jazz no pudo caer tan bajo, cuantas veces se lo dije, que nunca por mas extrema que sea la situación, aunque se encontrara en peligro de muerte se pusiera ese polo amarillo chillón con ese horrible pantalón rojo por Dios, no, se puso zapatillas verde fosforescente, no, no, no.

**Rosalie Pov**

No se cual de las dos escenas era mas patética, si ver a Jasper y Bella vestidos de esa forma tan ridícula o a Alice tira en el piso de rodillas cogiéndose la cabeza y gritando.

— Nooooooooooooo... Emmett Cullen vas a morir… no corras cobarde, te voy a matar, no mejor te voy a clonar y luego te voy a matar y matare a todos tus clones poco a poco los voy a despellejar vivos, desearas no haber nacido, tu eres el culpable, Jazz nunca habría sido capaz de realizar esa abominación de combinación en su ropa, ¿Por qué? Que he hecho Dios… por que tengo que pagarlo de esta manera, cual ha sido mi gran crimen para que un ser como Emmett exista… ¿Por qué?... quiero respuestas y las quiero ya- Gritaba Alice, mientras era agarrada por Edward.

— Tranquila Alice, comprendo lo enojada que estas, créeme… pero la venganza es un plato que se come frio- dijo Edward, que al parecer estaba igual de molesto, bueno no es para menos esta vez mi osito si se había pasado.

— Edward y Alice Cullen, no digan esas cosas tan horribles, Bella y Edward se ven adorable, nunca vi algo tan… precioso, si esa es la palabra se ven preciosísimos… voy por la cámara- dijo Esme mientras sacaba de un cajón del armario una cámara.

— Muy bien a hora que cuento con su aten…-dijo Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por una muy furiosa Alice.- ¿Qué le piensas hacer a Jazz?- dijo Alice.- y a Bella.- dijo Edward.

— Estén tranquilos, lo que verán ahora será la grabación del videoclip del tema inaugural de la fundación el hermano Emmett los acoge y se ve sexy, entradas y suscripciones a partir de mañana a las nueve de la mañana… este videoclip será mas exitoso que videoclip del rap del gringo atrasador, seremos la sensación de YouTube, tendremos mas éxito que Justin Bieber… jejeje, esto será el principio de ahí al estrellato harán películas sobre mi vida, seré elegido el sex simbol del año, las chicas me amaran mas si es posible JAJAJA- dijo Emmett riendo como loco y levantando las manos al cielo.

— ¿Emmett no que el objetivo de esta grabación era conseguir mas adeptos a tu secta?-dijo Alice el cual era un buen punto.

— Eh… si… ya me había olvidado, no importa el éxito será un hecho al que tendremos que exponernos, será un sacrificio duro, pero es una pena que estoy dispuesto enfrentar- dijo Emmett, tapándose la cara con las manos, haciendo una expresión como si fuera un sacrificio.

— Muy bien, Emmett-dijo Esme que se veía encantada con la situación, ¿los vampiros pueden caer en demencia? Que Emmett haga estas cosas no es raro, todos habíamos asumido que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos a una situación así, es ahora cuando me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a Alice cuando dijo _"Emmett nos traerá mucha felicidad pero llegara el día en que intentare matarlo"_, en ese momento nunca imagine que de verdad ese día llegara, pero lo de Esme, que a alguien le paresca fantástico si es de locos.

— Gracias madre, ahora tomen asiento… bueno si prefieren quédense parados, solo no se acerquen a la cámara que esta en grabación automática- dijo Emmett mientras colocaba una cámara en el centro de la sala y se colocaba alado de Jasper y Bella quienes se veían muy abstraídos en lo que sea que iban hacer.

— Uno, dos,… tres…- Dijo Emmett, mientras cogía un micrófono y Bella y Jasper tocaban unas panderetas, mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro, y en eso Emmett comenzó a cantar…

_Te quiero yo y tú a mí_

_Somos una familia feliz_

_Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me dirás_

_Mi cariño es para tiiiii…_

Y cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, a Emmett se le ocurrió hacer un remix.

_Si me buscas tu a mi me podrás encontrar,_

_yo te espero aquí este es tu lugar _

_si quieres reír_

_Descubre la aventurara de vivir junto a mi a tu amigo Emmett _

_si te sientes solo recurre a Emmett _

_te estaré esperando aquí_

_cuéntame tu historia y Jasper te hará sentir mejor_

_Sabes que a Emmett tendrás_

_llámame, búscame, ríe como Emmett_

_busca mi camino, sígueme_

_ríe como Emmett_

Y los reflectores que había puesto Emmett se apagaron, toda la sala quedo en silencio, Alice que estaba tirada en el piso sentada abrazándose las rodillas, comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

—JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA- reía Alice y de la nada comenzó a sollozar, mientras balbuceaba, en eso Edward que se había mostrado muy calmado y comenzó hablar.

—Muy bien Emmett ¿eso es todo? Nos podemos retirar- dijo Edward mientras Esme lo miraba con tristeza y corría a abrazar a Emmett.

—Mi niño fue tan lindo lo que hicieron, quiero una copia del video… Jasper, Bella también estuvieron grandiosos- dijo Esme mientras los abrazaba.

—Gracias Mami, tu si me entiendes, el mundo me necesita, necesita a Emmett y este es el comienzo de aquí rumbo al estrellato, lo voy a Editar y mañana después del instituto continuamos con la charla mi querido Edward- dijo Emmett lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Edward quien solo se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada, mientras se llevaba a Bella con el.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward Pov**

No puedo creerlo sencillamente no lo acepto, pero no puedo hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de contradecir a Esme y Emmett se esta aprovechando de eso, lo que me preocupa es Bella, que aun sigue abstraída por el "maestro Emmett", si no fuera por que ya paso mucho tiempo y no reacciona me daría mucha risa, sol espero que esta fase acabe rápido, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que recién me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de bella.

—Nos vemos cuando Charly se duerma- le dije, necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

—Nos vemos, tengo tanto que contarte del maestro Emmett- me dijo Bella muy feliz, no me hacia gracia eso, pero sabia que esto no duraría por siempre solo tendría que darle tiempo y Emmett pagaría por esto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Rosalie Pov**

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del instituto, todo seguía igual Jasper y Bella no mostraban mejoría y Emmett, ese era un caso perdido, me sentía muy enojada con el, no me había prestado la atención que me merecía desde que comenzó esa tontería de su "secta".

**Edward Pov**

Estaba furioso no solo por Emmett, ahora se sumaba mí eterno dolor de muelas, Mike Newton, que nos había intersectado en la cafetería para contarle a Bella sobre la muerte de su entrañable perrito Saltin, aunque claro eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta, para el público en general era Rex; comúnmente Bella no se habría demorado mucho hablando con el, pero gracias a mi "hermano" se encontraba muy sensible, esta situación me sacaba de quicio ahora no solo tengo que aguantar a Emmett si no a este niño haciéndose la victima delante de mi novia… en ese momento como iluminado se me ocurrió una idea perfecta para vengarme de Newton, era hora de sacarle provecho a la atolondrada cabeza de Emmett y hacerle pasar a Mike Newton un mal momento, era perfecto, ya se suena muy infantil, pero esta situación al parecer ya me esta afectando también, cuando todo esto pase solo culpare a Emmett y asunto solucionado.

—Es muy triste Newton-le dije ganándome una mirada extrañada por parte de el, si mi comportamiento era raro, pero tendría que actuar para llevar acabo mi plan.

—He... Gracias Cullen -me dijo mirándome desde el hombro de Bella donde ella lo abrazaba para consolarlo, si que estaba sensible.

—veras… si gustas puedes sentarte con nosotros, mi hermano recientemente acaba de afianzarse en un asociación de ayuda- le dije mientras ponía mi mejor cara de pesar.

—bueno, claro…- me dijo Newton mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa, esto si que iba hacer interesante.

**Que puedo decir, mil disculpas, los estudios absorben mucho y también no me convencía lo que escribía, espero que les guste, me gustaría contestar pero no se como hacerlo, y no tengo mucho tiempo y paciencia para averiguarlo jejeje, si alguien sabe me pasa la voz por fis.**


End file.
